


Fate

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JohnWhump, Kitten, M/M, idk what else to tag, kind of, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: Harold finds a new kitten outside on the street... his big heart kicks in from there.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to M_E_Lover for... everything. You're the very best, friend. I hope everyone is staying safe and sane during these crazy times! Enjoy this short fic :)

Finch was walking down the street one evening in the brisk fall air. He had just gone out to get Reese some dinner and was heading back to the loft. He was recovering after a bullet had torn through his chest, shattering everything in its path. It was one of the few times they'd had to chance going to a hospital.

John was against it at first, but once Harold had seen how much blood his partner was losing by the second… it'd been an easy choice to make. He had enough money to handle a few nights in a hospital, hidden away in a back, secluded room.

Harold fished his key out of his pocket and as soon as he went to slide his electronic key through the slider, he heard a soft _'meow'._ He paused; his eyes squinted to see if he had really just heard what he thought he did. 

_'meow_ ' came again. A soft, scared noise from beside the building.

He took a few steps backward down the front steps and leaned over to see where the sound was coming from. He saw a dirty box a few steps away down the alley and started to move over towards it.

He knelt down, ruining his Armani suit pants no doubt, and looked inside the box. Inside was a small, grungy, orange kitten with large frightened eyes staring right back at him. His heart ached. This poor thing, if he left it out here… it would either freeze to death… or worse.

"Hi little guy…" he said quietly. He reached down and cautiously went to pet the small kitten. "It's okay…" he soothed, noticing that the little thing was terrified. "I'm not going to harm you…"

As soon as Harold let the kitten sniff him, he started to rub his face against Harold's hand and started to purr happily. "Oh no…" Harold groaned, knowing that there was no way he could leave this little guy outside now… "I've got a grumpy monster upstairs… are you sure you can handle that?" he smirked, "not to mention the dog…" 

Harold cautiously scooped up the kitten into his arms and put him up close to his chest. The small kitten purred and nuzzled in close to Harold. "Oh dear…" Harold muttered as his heart started to shatter for this poor little thing.

He made his way up to the loft and opened the door. He found Reese asleep in bed. Not wanting to have John see the kitten yet, nor bear, he hurried into the separate office room and locked the door. John was on enough pain killers to put down a mountain lion, so Harold figured he had some time to figure out what to do.

He got some blankets around for the small kitten. He checked to see if he could determine if it were a male or female and decided from what he could tell, it was a male. He put the little guy in his pile of blankets and watched him circle a few times and then burrow himself into the bundle and gaze at him sweetly.

"Oh, you are a charmer, aren’t you…" Harold laughed. The poor thing needed a home. But he couldn't imagine John being a cat person. Bear might eat the poor thing…

He heard scratches at the bottom of the door… Bear knew something was up.

He went to the door and before he could stop him, the dog bounded into the room fast. He was headed straight for the kitten.

"Bear!" Harold yelped, not wanting to see the scene in front of him unfold.

The dog slowed to a walk as it got closer to the pile of blankets that the kitten was in. He cautiously sniffed the blankets, nosing around to find what the smell was. The kitten popped its head up to see what was going on. The two looked at each other and Bear sniffed his face.

" naar beneden, Bear," Harold ordered.

The dog stood back, like he suddenly realized what he was doing. The cat clumsily climbed out of the blanket bed Harold had made. He walked around the dog once and then started to rub against the dog's long legs, purring.

"I think he likes you, Bear…" Harold smirked.

Bear laid down, careful not to squish the small kitten below him. The kitten nuzzled his way in between Bear's front paws and laid down, resting his head on his paw. Harold's heart beamed.

"Blijven, Bear," Harold said quietly and backed out of the room carefully. He'd have to wake John up soon to eat… For now, he had to decide how he'd break the news that he thinks they just became adoptive parents.

#

John woke up groggy. The pain of being late in his medication schedule flared up as he moved. He hated being drugged and unaware… but he needed them, even though he hated to admit it.

"Good afternoon," Harold started. "How are you feeling?"

Reese cracked his eyes open, "Like I got shot in the chest twice," he croaked out.

"Oh yes, that's right," Harold teased. "Here are your pills. No hiding them under your tongue this time…" He handed him the handful of pills and a glass of water after he helped his partner sit up.

Reese swallowed the medication and eyed his partner. Something was off about him. "You okay, Harold?" John asked, clearing his throat.

"Well…" Harold let out a breath. "I'm not quite sure."

Reese's brows rose.

"One second. I'll just show you." Harold stood and made his way to the extra room. Once he came back, he had a few blankets in his arms.

"Are you cold…?" John asked with somewhat of a smirk.

"No…" Harold rolled his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held his arms out for Reese to look. The tiny little orange face popped up from the blanket pile and meowed softly at Reese.

Reese's eyes went wide, and he smiled. "Aw… Who's this?"

"I found him outside… he was freezing and dirty and wet…" Harold frowned. "Bear loves him…" He added for good measure. Knowing that would easily get to John's heart strings.

"You wanting to keep him…?" Reese asked.

Harold just smiled innocently at his partner for a moment. "Well… you've been down lately with the accident… I've been looking and animals… particularly kittens… are very good for this sort of situation."

John sighed and lifted up his hand to pet the small little guy. "He seems nice…" Reese said. "All the cats I've known have been mean…"

Harold scoffed, "You just haven’t met the right one yet."

Reese smiled as the kitten nuzzled his hand and purred, "Bear really likes him…?" 

Harold grinned wide, “Bear _loves_ him.”

Then I guess it’s been decided,” John declared.

“Well then,” Harold announced finally, “I guess the only thing we have left to decide is, what are we going to name him?”

John looked at Bear sitting beside Harold, patiently waiting for more time with the tiny new addition, “I think I have just the name,” he smiled. “We already have a Bear, why don’t we call his little brother… Cub?”

Bear barked in agreement, “That settles that I guess.” Harold laughed, “Cub it is.”


End file.
